The Ball
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Sarah is attending a ball on her own and wishes her king could be there with her. ONE-SHOT LEMON.


The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. If I did Sarah and Jareth would end up together.

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. The once young teenager was now 21 years old and had just graduated from University where she had been studying Literature. It had been 6 years since she had run the Labyrinth to win back her baby brother. Her friends from the Underworld still visited her regularly, a fact she was very grateful for.

However much to her stepmother's dismay Sarah never went on dates and had never had a boyfriend. After her trip through the Labyrinth, Sarah had made peace with Karen and the two got along quite well. Karen had helped Sarah to dress and do her hair for this evening. Tonight there was a ball for her graduating class.

Sarah was wearing a dark emerald green gown. It was formed of a corset and a flared skirt which had a slight train. On her feet Sarah wore high heeled strap up stiletto sandals. Her long brown hair was left free only slightly curled and had a bit of glitter in it. Around her neck she wore a gold chain with an emerald pendant hanging from it, and in her ears she was emerald studs.

Sarah sighed; she was the only person attending who didn't have a date. The person she longed to go with and have by her side was unaware that she was attending a ball tonight. In fact she hadn't spoken or seen the man she loved in six long years.

"Jareth…" she whispered aloud "I wish you were here with me tonight."

Sarah was pulled out of her thought by her stepmother's yell that the taxi was here. Sarah hurried out of her room, but just as she went through her doorway a shiver ran down her spine causing her to freeze in her steps. Turning she looked in her room. It was empty yet she felt as if someone's eyes were on her. Sighing she left brushing off the feeling as simple paranoia.

She never noticed the white owl perched in the tree outside her bedroom window. Its eyes following her every move.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Jareth was lounging in his throne trying to ignore the racket his goblins were making.

Key word: trying….

Just as he was about to yell and send a few of them to the bog; he heard a voice in his head whose owner had haunted his dreams for the past six years.

"Jareth…" …………. "I wish you were here with me tonight."

The Goblins all instinctively shut up as a large grin crept onto their king's face. Getting ready to run as fast as possible away from their king they were surprised when the King simply disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Jareth landed outside Sarah's window in his owl form and had to gape. Sarah was a vision of beauty. He watched as she made to leave the room. He couldn't help but smirk as she froze and scanned the room before leaving.

'You still feel my presence Sarah. That alone is encouraging my dear.' Thought Jareth as he took off into the night and followed Sarah to her destination.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sarah sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since she had arrived. She sipped her drink slowly as she watched all the people dance on the dance floor.

"Well well look who we have here? Sarah alone as usual." Said a voice to her left.

Turning her head she almost groaned at who she saw.

"What do you want Charles? Aren't you supposed to be with your date?" asked Sarah.

Charles and Sarah did not get along. Charles had asked Sarah out and she had turned him down straight away. At the time Charles had been the most popular guy in her class, and no one had ever turned him down.

"Yeah well I figured I'd give you a second chance…" answered Charles as he reached out to touch her hair.

Sarah backed away from him before saying:

"I would never go out with you."

Charles features melted into a vicious snarl.

"You frigid woman!! No one is ever good enough for you huh? You think you're all that. Well let me tell you that you're not. You're worthless and someone needs to put you in your place!!!"

With that Charles surged forward and grabbed her upper arm in a grip hard enough to leave bruises and raised his other hand to slap her.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the blow.

But the blow never came.

There was a loud snap followed by a cry of pain before Sarah was pulled out of Charles' grip and into someone else's arms and pressed up against a warm chiselled chest.

"Who the hell are you!!!!!" yelled Charles.

At this Sarah opened her eyes and she saw Charles nursing an obviously broken wrist.

Turning her gaze to the arms wrapped protectively around her. She followed the arms up to a well toned chest dressed in a white Shirt and a dark blue velvet suit jacket. Moving her eyes up she saw a neck then a mouth with canines slightly longer that normal. Around her vision there was unruly bland hair. Finally she looked up into her saviour's eyes.

They were mismatched eyes. One blue, one Brown. The eyes which haunted her every dream.

"Hello Sarah." Said her saviour, his voice carrying a slightly British accent.

"Jareth!!!!"

His name slipped through her lips in a rush on longing and relief. Instinctively she moved herself closer to him and her hands clutched at his shirt and Jacket.

Jareth was elated at her reaction and he tightened his grasp around her before turning his attention back to the human who had dared raise a hand against his Sarah.

"I should kill you boy." He snarled at Charles.

Charles visibly flinched at the fae's words but didn't have the sense to shut up.

"Why are you protecting this worthless woman? She's trash."

"She's a queen!!! It is you who are worthless human!" said a furious Jareth.

Charles stepped back from the furious Goblin King. In a second Jareth summoned a crystal and looked at Sarah pointedly asking her for her wish.

Their eyes met and Sarah answered:

"Whatever you think is best. I never want to see him ever again."

Jareth nodded and then tossed the crystal at Charles who a few seconds later found himself in an oubliette situated directly under the Bog…….and there were cracks in the ceiling.

Back Aboveground Jareth concentrated on the woman in his arms who was currently staring at him with passion and dare he hope, love in her eyes.

"Jareth, you're here. You're really here…." Said Sarah as she ran her hands down the side of his face.

"I will always be around should you need me Sarah."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Did I mean what? You'll have to be a bit more precise that that my dear."

"That I'm a queen…"

Jareth was silent before answering back.

"Yes. You're a queen, the queen of my heart." Sarah's breath hitched as she heard his words and saw the emotion in his two eyes.

"Jareth take me home."

Jareth sighed before complying to her wish; and a second later they found themselves in Sarah's bedroom.

Sarah looked around puzzled before turning back to Jareth.

"Jareth what are we doing here?"

"You asked to go home my dear."

"Jareth I haven't felt at home since I left the Labyrinth….Since I left you. Now please take me home."

Jareth was grinning madly as he processed her words, and then sweeping her up into his arms the pair disappeared in a burst of glitter.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Jareth and Sarah reappeared in his private chambers. The chambers were warm and lit up. On a table was a now cold dinner and a glass of champagne.

He slowly put Sarah down and handed her the glass of champagne. "Shall I have the full bottle sent up, my lady?" he teased, and before Sarah could make a suitably audacious reply, his mouth came down, lightly playing over hers in a sweet, fleeting kiss.

His hands glided restlessly, possessively, up and down her back, sliding across her spine and Sarah felt herself falling slowly into a dizzying abyss of sensuality and awakening passion.

In some distant part of her mind, she felt her corset being undone and falling away, and then the brush of his palms against her breasts, the sudden increase in ardour in each of his searing kisses. Her skirt followed shortly after. Arms like bands of steel surrounded her, lifting her, cradling her, and then she was being carried to the bed and gently laid down upon cool sheets.

The bed sank beneath his weight, and she waited, her face turned away, her eyes tightly shut, wanting him to hold her and take her swiftly.

Stretching out on his side, he brushed a light kiss against her ear, and gently pushed aside the sheet. His breath caught as he beheld her in all her naked splendour. A blush stained her sanity skin from her hair to her toes as he gazed upon the exquisite body. When Sarah kept her face averted, her eyes tightly closed, his fingers gently grasped her chin, tugging her face toward his. He whispered gently, "Open your eyes, Darling."

Reluctantly, Sarah obeyed and found herself starring into his mismatched eyes "Don't be afraid," he ordered softly as his caressing fingers slid onto the curves on her body. "You've never feared me before. Don't begin now." And his mouth began descending to hers. It sent pleasure streaking through her entire body. When at last Jareth lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing was harsh and rapid, and Sarah felt as if she would surely melt from the molten tenderness and desire pulsing through her veins with each thundering beat of her heart. She lifted her fingers, touching his face as he had touched hers, tracing his cheeks with her fingertip, following it to his smooth lips, while inside her, an emotion sweetly unfolded, then burst into wild, vibrant bloom with a fierceness that made her tremble.

His hands shifted, gliding down her midriff to her waist, then lower to her thighs. With conscious effort, she forced the muscles in her legs to relax. Clutching him to her, her face buried against his neck.

As the feeling within them grew stronger, Jareth began to trail his kisses down Sarah's body once more. Sarah shifted herself so that now she was flat on her back as Jareth continued to trail down her neck, past her breasts, and towards the inevitable. At first he hesitated unsure if she wanted to continue, but Sarah gently pressed him onward as she guided his hands to the sides of her underwear. Feeling the heat that was now emulating from her body, her arousal became more apparent than ever. And with one swift pull the small article was gone and she now lay fully exposed to him.

Sarah's breath turned to gasps as she felt Jareth gently tease the sensitive flesh between her legs. It caused her to moan even louder. Waves of pleasure surged throughout her body as she began to sweat more from the growing heat between them. She almost forgot which way was up as the warm, sensual feeling surged through her mind. This feeling was also felt by Jareth as he used this powerful feeling to guide him in his teasing. Sarah had never felt something like this before. Soon, her moans subsided as Jareth began to move back upwards to meet her face. The gentle smile on her face as her eyes met his then sealed what was then going to happen…

"Sarah…You're so beautiful," whispered Jareth as he now looked in to her face with an increasing amount of perspiration forming on his body.

"And so are you Jareth…" replied Sarah as she ran her hands along the side of Jareth's face. "Please…Let's make love."

Sarah then felt his weight press upon her as she remained underneath his warm, powerful body.

Jareth's knee parted her thighs and he moved into a position over hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around the same man she knew was going to hurt her. The trust that was symbolised by that gesture was shattering Jareth.

A shudder shook him as she surrendered in his arms and he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain how much pain he was going to cause her and desperate to lessen it. The time he had taken with her had eased her passage, and he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him, expanding to encase him. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her until he finally encountered the fragile barrier.

He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew, poised to breach the barrier, desperate to bury himself within her, hating the pain he was going to cause her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he could absorb the pain into himself, he spoke against her lips, his voice hoarse, "Sarah—I'm sorry." And he drove his full length into her, hearing her gasp of pain as her arms tightened spasmodically.

He waited for her pain to subside, and then he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, entering deeper each time, withdrawing further, his body fully aroused and desperate, his will straining for control. Delicately, he circled his hips against hers, his passion tripled by her soft moans of delight and her hands gliding to his hips, clasping him to her. Switching to deep, rhythmic thrusts, he plunged into her and felt her body begin moving with his. He could not believe the pleasure she was giving him, the way her body felt clasped around his swollen shaft, sheathing him, or the sweet torture of her instinctive movements.

The warm, blissful sensations were shared between them as their bodies began to move in a rhythm. They started slow at first…But gradually increased the tempo of their lovemaking as they continued to lose themselves in a world of great pleasure. Their sweat mixed together as they continued to kiss and move as one.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as they continued to touch and grind with one another. Skin clashed with skin as Jareth continued to thrust deeper in to her warm interior while continuing to rub and message her breasts. Sarah tightened her hold around him with her legs as she felt a sudden rush of mind-numbing pleasure start to surge through her body. She then wrapped her hand around Jareth's neck and let out a loud moan as she felt her body tense from her first orgasm. Her inner muscles tensed around Jareth as she climaxed. The overwhelming pleasure sent Jareth over the edge as well as he exploded within her, emptying every last drop of his liquid inside her warmth. But they weren't done yet.

With both of their bodies now shimmering with beads of sweat, they shifted positions. Now Sarah was on top as she straddled his pelvis…Guiding him back inside her once more. Then she began to move her body up and down once more in frenzied rhythm of passion. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the wonderful feeling felt by both her and Jareth as she ran her hands along the strong, sweaty muscles of her soul mate. Her breasts bounced as the tempo between them grew and another orgasm began to emerge within. Sensing that she was close, Jareth transferred his hand from her hips to her breasts as gave them a gentles squeeze while she moaned out in pleasure from her earth shattering climax.

Into the night, they continued to make love…Kissing, touching, and moaning in complete and utter bliss. The concept of time seemed to vanish as their bodies moved together as one unit…Feeling the soft and rough caresses that solidified their unity now and forever.

They moved together in one last mind-numbing position…Wanting to have one more climax together even though they had used up nearly all their energy in this act of love. The sweat now poured off the both of them as they gasped for air. They were both close…All it would take is one last thrust together to bring them over the edge. And in one swift, fluid movement…Both lovers let out a loving moan of contentment as they came together in one last powerful orgasm.

Floating in a sea of mindless pleasure, her body still joined with his, Sarah felt Jareth move onto his side and bring her with him, and she drifted back slowly to consciousness.

Beneath her cheek, she heard the heavy, rhythmic beating of his heart and she tried holding back her tears. They fought to catch their breath as they listened to each other's heart beat like a gentle beacon of love. Their naked, sweaty bodies remained entwined as they absorbed the warm beautiful feeling together in such splendour.

Through this exhaustion, Sarah managed to raise herself to meet Jareth's face once again. They both had warm smiles on their faces, for the happiness they felt now could never be measured.

Her emotion failed to get away from his watchful eyes, he asked her tenderly, and "Did I hurt you badly?"

She shook her head and, after two attempts, managed to whisper, "No."

"I'm sorry if I did."

"You didn't." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

Jareth sighed in contentment and moved closer to hold his wife in his arms. "I love you too. With all my heart and soul."

She smiled at him and snuggled into his arms, pulling the blanket over them. "Sarah will you stay?"

"I'll never leave." Jareth held her tightly, almost unable to believe that this was real.

Her body curled around his and she gazed at her husband sleepily, her eyes shining with affection. "It's only forever, Jareth. Not long at all right?"

"Yes only Forever Sarah." He agreed, pulling her closer for a kiss. "Not long at all."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: a short one shot that wandered into my head. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
